


Universo

by Sasaki_Haise



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Domestic Fluff, KagaKuro - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Romantico
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22169068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasaki_Haise/pseuds/Sasaki_Haise
Summary: Kuroko buscaba constelaciones en el cuello de Kagami. Y Kagami buscaba la vía láctea en el pecho de Kuroko.
Relationships: Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya
Kudos: 11





	Universo

**Author's Note:**

> OS basado en uno de los 5 sentidos.
> 
> El KagaKuro saca mi lado homo y cursi. Bien por ellos.
> 
> Escrito durante diciembre del 2015 en honor al Midas de lo Homo. Saluda Ale Moriarty.

**Universo**

**I.** **Constelaciones**

Estaba soleado. Los rayos del sol le daban de lleno por el lugar que ocupaba en el salón, sin embargo, aquello no le molestaba. El profesor hablaba sobre la Era Meiji, pero no le interesaba, el tema se le antojaba aburrido y sencillo de manejar con tan sólo darle unos repasos a su libro de texto. Por otro lado, había alguien que si parecía interesado en comprender los parloteos del maestro. Y estaba sentado delante de él.

Kuroko recargó su codo en el pupitre y luego su cabeza en la palma de su mano. Contempló con interés la figura de un concentrado Kagami. El Kagami usual era diferente del Kagami en cancha, pensó. Taiga, a pesar de ser un idiota, se esforzaba por aprender algo en clases y rara vez se distraía. Tetsuya podía dar fe de ello.

La sombra de Seirin soltó un suspiró. Estuvo a punto de apartar la mirada de la espalda de Kagami, pero un par de puntos en la nuca de éste le llamaron la atención. "Lunares", se dijo a sí mismo Kuroko. "Kagami-kun tiene lunares en la nuca".

Consideró que la opción de unirlos con un marcador sería divertida y a lo mejor en el proceso se daría cuenta de que estos formaban constelaciones. Sonrió suave y enseguida desvió su mirada hacia afuera. El cielo estaba despejado y el sol brillaba, pero adentro... adentro Tetsuya había descubierto un paisaje que bien podría ser nocturno.

Decidió después de unos minutos que era mejor que intentara tomar notas, porque si seguía cavilando sobre los bonitos lunares que adornaban el cuello de Kagami iba a terminar deseando tocarlos. Que no era la primera vez que ansiaba sentir el calor de Taiga en sus manos. Ya había ocurrido antes.

Recordó aquella ocasión en la que el pelirrojo había estado acostado en una banca durmiendo y él se había acercado, con sigilo, con el plan de asustarlo, sin embargo, al final optó por acariciar el cabello rojo y negro. La sensación suave que obtuvo no lo abandono en todo el día, ni cuanto tocó varias veces el balón en la práctica, ni cuando tomó de la mano a su abuela para ayudarla a bajar de las escaleras. Tampoco en el instante que cargó a Nigou o paso sus dedos por las rosas que recientemente habían crecido en el jardín de su hogar.

Le asustó que por primera vez en su vida fuera tan consciente de las sensaciones que le provocaba el tocar a alguien. Pero también se maravillo por nunca creyó tal cosa posible.

Al final, Kuroko optó por extender la mano y pasar las yemas de sus dedos por la nuca ajena.

Kagami volteó enseguida y miró a Tetsuya con ceja alzada, murmuró un "qué rayos, Kuroko" mientras un sonrojo se extendía por sus mejillas y luego regreso su atención al profesor.

Tetsuya volvió a sonreír.

Afuera estaba soleado. El sol le daba de lleno pero eso siguió sin molestarle, después de todo, el lugar en donde estaba sentado era el mejor, al menos desde su perspectiva, porque podía admirar los lunares en la nuca de Kagami y tocarlos cada vez que quisiera.

El profesor siguió hablando sobre la Era Meiji. Kuroko intentó apuntar, sin embargo siguió entretenido con la idea de unir los lunares de Taiga con la finalidad de encontrar constelaciones nunca antes descubiertas.

**II** **. Vía láctea**

Estaba lloviendo. Drip, drip, drip, golpearon las gotas de agua contra las ventanas. Kagami fue testigo de aquello en cuanto despertó en medio de la madrugada debido al ruido. Exhaló y luego jaló las cobijas para poder taparse. A su lado, Kuroko dormía plácidamente.

Tetsuya se había quedado en su departamento puesto que pasaron toda la tarde viendo vídeos de baloncesto. La noche les había caído de improviso y para colmo de males una tormenta de desató en el instante que Kuroko anunció sus deseos de ir a hogar.

Taiga sugirió que mejor llamara a su casa y avisara que esa noche no iba a llegar debido a las circunstancias. Tetsuya aceptó.

Una vez que estuvieron a punto de acostarse, Kagami se dio cuenta de que no tenía futones para invitados y que sólo había una cama.

Quiso decirle a Kuroko que se largara a dormir al sillón, pero éste comenzó a jalar el edredón de la cama dispuesto a acomodarse. Cuando le recriminó por ello, la sombra uso el argumento de que era un invitado y por lo tanto merecería dormir cómodo. Al final, Tetsuya, descaradamente dejó suficiente espacio para Taiga y le dijo que podía dormir con él porque era una persona bondadosa y que ocupaba poco espacio.

Kagami suspiró ante el recuerdo. Kuroko podía ser todo un caso cuando se lo proponía.

Lo examinó con interés. El rostro que Tetsuya mostraba en ese instante estaba lejos de parecerse al que ponía en la cancha o en clases, era más bien, inocente. Analizó parte de su cuello y pecho y pensó que tenía el color de la leche: blanco. Kuroko estaba pálido a pesar de que se sentaba en una zona del salón donde casi todos los días le daba el sol.

Si tomara un marcador y dibujara falsos lunares en aquella zona, ¿qué resultado obtendría? No tardo mucho en dar con la respuesta: algo similar a la vía láctea.

Extendió su mano, dispuesto a tocar un poco la piel de su compañero por pura curiosidad. Delineó el cuello de Kuroko con cuidado de no despertarle. Le pareció que estaba tocando seda.

Taiga no sabía mucho de la piel de las chicas, pero había escuchado de otros que era tersa. ¿Tetsuya tenía entonces piel de chica? La comparación lo hizo sonreír de lado a lado, divertido.

Sus dedos descendieron hasta la curvatura de uno de los hombros expuestos de Kuroko. El acto tan intimo le recordó a las noches en las que su madre lo acariciaba hasta que se quedaba dormido. Entrecerró los ojos. Un cosquilleo recorrió su mano. Tenía la sensación de que si seguía haciendo aquello su extremidad podría fundirse cual vela encendida, sólo quedarían los lamentables rastros.

"Que así sea", pensó. Siguió imaginando y deseando dibujar pequeños lunares en el claro pecho y cuello. Siguió anhelando ver una vía láctea. Explorarla y luego desconocerla para volver a explorarla.

Consideró, después de muchos minutos, que sería interesante dormir más noches a lado de Kuroko, de esa manera podría tocar un espectáculo estelar con tan sólo extender la mano.


End file.
